


Counterproductive

by joouheika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Levi this time who has to redo the cleaning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counterproductive

When Eren wakes, body still amazingly sore from what might have been hours before- Corporal Levi is already up and about.

He’s compiled a basin of water, some soap on a movable stand, and laid out plenty of towels on the edge of bed. Towels he situates Eren upon, after mercilessly flinging back the covers. It’s not cold, but it certainly isn’t warm either. 

Before they enter the bath he intends to wipe Eren down first, so they’re not sitting in dirty water the entire time they bathe. There’s no point in washing if you’re going to wash in your own filth.

And Eren is filthy.

Levi is taking responsibility for it considering it’s his fault.

Levi starts cleaning right away even as Eren blinks the sleep from his eyes, exhaustion still apparent in his slack limbs, letting Levi do all the work , lets Levi spreads his legs, the cheeks of his ass. Eren coming to when he feels Levi’s fingers probing inside with the warm (not for long) damp washcloth as he lies back against the bed, the neatly made covers he wish he were still under.

But if he were under them still that would be spoiling him far too much and Levi would not be able to look at his handiwork from when they’d just recently fucked. Eren’s body is covered in them, his kiss marks and bite marks, especially about the neck and shoulders, ribs and chest. Eren’s nipples still look raw from having been sucked on. The marks darkest along the thighs. Levi had taken Eren in his mouth at one point and though he’d not intended to swallow Eren’s cum, in the end he’d only thought it fair if his cum be inside Eren why not the other way as well? Eren who always did his best to keep tidy and clean so when Levi wants to fuck him or when he wants Levi to fuck him, should the circumstance allow- they’d be able. So Levi had swallowed it down and that’d been that.

He almost laughs. Eren’s mess had been easily dealt with but his own-

Eren is alarmed at the somewhat amused expression on Levi’s face.

“What are you thinking about sir?!”

When Levi presses his fingers in farther (fuck it wasn’t ending, he knew he’d cum a lot but to this extent he’d have to heat more water for the bath if he doesn’t hurry up-) Eren gives a tiny yelp, bites his bottom lip, his hands gripping the bedding.

“What else would I be thinking about between _your_ legs?”

Eren hesitates to answer, face red.

Levi continues.

“You, you dumb brat. Now, raise your hips a little more.”

Eren’s voice, despite his earlier attitude- is almost doubtful- and where doubt is there’s a certainty of lack of faith- “Do you really intend to clean out all your semen?”

There’s a hard pause.

Levi looks at Eren just- fuck, what the fuck sometimes this kid- he blushes at implications, blushes when Levi tells him what he could do, might do, blushes when their hands brush against the other and all that suchlike- but he could say the word semen without getting flustered. Levi really doesn’t understand how the fuck Eren works half the time which is a problem, his problem- their problem.

“Sir, I do not think this position I’m in is optimal for what you wish to do.”

Who, who Levi wants to do.

Levi’s response is prompt and harsh.

“Then what do you suggest? I’m all ears.”

Eren isn’t looking at him now, even though he’s speaking to him. It’s one of the things Levi hates the most.

He twists one of Eren’s ears. Eren turning to him exactly as he wants.

“If you could lift them for me… it hurts to do it myself…”

Damn fucking right it hurts. The grip Levi’s hands had latched onto Eren’s hips without restraint the last time, the very not so long ago time- they’d fucked- the bruises there are horrendous and imply the intent of murder rather than intercourse.

Levi relents, using one hand considering the other is occupied. His cum starts spilling out quickly and he needs to replace the towel. After doing so he sets Eren back down. Without any satisfaction, because he knows, deeper, there’s still cum. A lot of it in Eren, who isn’t making the job easy with his squirming, his short breath, and the occasional roll of his hips-

“Hey.”

Eren apologises. Asking.

“Do you really… need to get it… all out?”

Eren’s face is flushed, his throat, neck, down his collarbone- surely his skin there is as hot as it is inside him. Levi presses his fingers and the (new clean) washcloth further in, knuckles in, still trying, trying damn hard to finish what he’d set out to do.

It’s always damn impossible with Eren.

Once they derail, he’s gotta figure out an entirely new plan to fit both their needs.

And Eren isn’t the only needy one right now.

Eren, who sports a painful looking erection that tells what he’s been thinking about this whole time- Eren who’s legs are quivering over Levi’s shoulders, Eren who is trying so hard not to rut against his fingers, Eren who’s hands are so tightly clawing into the mattress now how he hasn’t literally torn into it is- and Eren who is looking at him, what Levi loves the most almost second to-

“Eren.”

“Y-yes sir?”

“We’ll finish this later.”

Before Eren can reply to that, Levi has discarded the washcloth and the dirtied towel- has his cock inside Eren again. Eren is saying, something about how he shouldn’t ruin his hard work and Levi is certainly agreeing with that because no fucking shit but the words are lost in Eren’s cries, that only get louder as Levi pounds into him. Though Eren had said it’d hurt too much to raise his hips, he’s doing so for Levi now. Levi trying to figure out what the fuck- the hunch he’d had he’d not wanted to think elaborately on because he’d been trying to avoid this situation- he can’t help consider fully now.

He’s certain of it, with Eren’s hands that’d come to claw into his back, how eagerly he meets every thrust, every thrust a punishment for when he looks away, when he looks at Levi but isn’t looking at him, eyes glazed over in pleasure, saliva obscenely drips from the side of his mouth and Levi cleans that up, licks it up, licks his way to Eren’s mouth where he sticks his tongue in and feels every moan hence and Eren likewise to Levi’s.

Eren wants Levi’s cum inside him.

So Levi is going to give him what he wants, he’ll cum so far inside Eren, farther than last time, that he’ll be unable to clean it out and Eren can have it for however long he can manage, he likes, and it won’t affect the bath that’s probably (no most certainly) gunna go to hell anyway if they take it together- it’s already gone to hell because the water is fucking cold by now and they’re gunna hafta find a way to warm themselves in it- yup be that the case and these plans Levi are laying out are totally gunna go to shit because if he’s going to fuck Eren in the bath, they’re gunna get dirty again- 

Eren will get dirty again.

Or maybe he’ll have Eren inside him, and he’ll have Eren swallow his cum down-

Eren is biting at Levi’s lips now, gasping for air, his fingers in Levi’s hair and eyelashes moist, determined to have Corporal Levi come into him before he cums, and when Levi does, Eren still trying to bury him deeper inside him- and Levi in turn sees Eren still has not come, and realises it’s because Eren doesn’t want to get his semen over the bedding- doesn’t want to get it all over Corporal Levi’s bed- doesn’t want to get it over Levi-

Fuck.

Levi can’t help but praise his intentions.

“You’re a good boy. You’re such a fucking good boy Eren- fuck-”

Levi pumps Eren’s cock, satisfied when whatever moisture that’d been clinging at the edges of Eren’s eyes, drips, and every lewd, obscene moan Eren could possibly make, could possibly be holding back even at this point is loudly done as finally he climaxes, his cum getting all over his belly and Levi’s, their chests, some even clings to the bottom of his chin. Levi licks that up too. Eren clutches to him, fretting over the mess he’s made, how he’s sorry and will get it off Corporal right away-

“Pay it no mind,” Levi assures him.

Looking over this new, bigger mess they’ve just made.

While his cum is deep inside Eren, there is also so much of it he’s back to square one, while it’s already dripping from Eren’s anus, from around Levi’s cock that’s still in- it clings to the rest of his ass (that Levi gives a squeeze, more of his cum seeps, slowly, out) and thighs. Smeared beneath his fingers, Eren’s cum on his stomach dripping down into his. Levi almost just wants to give up. Eren will surely try to help him and be little fucking help at all. The number of rooms he’s actually had to clean again after sending Eren, had been more than he’d actually told Eren to redo. 

Eren works hard, and his job adequate, his eagerness to get it done and do it at all cannot be stifled. That sometimes even when Levi wants- needs to scold him- it’s fucking difficult. Like trying to move the sun. And you’re like… a rock. Fuck he can’t think right now.

That’s his own fucking problem; that Eren hasn’t a clue about. Like he’s not much clue about anything, but still he always rushes in.

Eren rocks his hips forth, the ugly bout of swearing Levi has for him swallowed by Eren kissing him, tongue probing his mouth like Levi’s fingers had inside him, rough and thorough.

Eren breathless, why the fuck was he trying to talk anyway, murmuring against Levi’s mouth, the corner of it- saying how much more comfortable it is like this, how much better, confirming what Levi had thought (and tried so hard not to think about) earlier.

If he pulls out of Eren- the bedding, that Eren tried so hard not to dirty- will be completely and utterly trashed.

He’ll clean it.

Levi decides.

He’ll just clean everything.

When Eren starts to protest him pulling out Levi kisses him to shut him up, drawing back to eagerly hear the sort of cry Eren gives him, as he shuts his legs and tries to avoid spilling out what he doesn’t want out of him ever.

Has to kiss Eren again when he protests to Levi wrapping him up in the blankets- for picking him up in them. Levi explains it’s better the bedding than the floor, explains they’ll just wash the bedding today and hopefully not fuck up this miraculously again tonight-

When he sees Eren’s nervous glance to the window and following it, turning to- _it’s fucking raining_.

Levi assures Eren once more, he’d not got to where he was today (not dead) without having more than one plan. You must always have a back up. Even if it’s bullshit. And you just made it on the spot because fuck why is it raining.

“Don’t worry Eren. I’ll make sure you’re warm in the dungeon tonight.”

Just like he’s going to make sure Eren’s warm in their no doubt freezing bath right now.


End file.
